The Story of Relationship: An Ordinary Date
The Story of Relationship: An Ordinary Date is a fairy tale-esque story about the Four Great Dukedoms that acts as one of the chapters from Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 3. Synopsis On a bright, sunny day, Vincent leaves to meet with Ada in front of a park near one of the Vessalius owned villas for a date. Upon seeing Vincent, Ada is thrilled and rushes over to greet him, as it had been a long time since their last meeting. Vincent agrees and apologizes to Ada for being unable to make time for her, though Ada understands that Vincent has a busy lifestyle. Accepting this, Vincent asks if he'd kept Ada waiting (despite having been on time), though Ada denies it and becomes flustered as she admits that she'd been excited by the thought of their meeting. Smiling, Vincent claims to have felt the same way, though in reality this was a lie. Vincent hadn't been associating with Ada because of some heartfelt love-struck emotions, but rather to be able to eventually use her as a trump card against Oscar Vessalius. In regular circumstances, Vincent wouldn't spend the slightest amount of time with Ada, despising the light that surrounded her with a burning passion. Vincent makes sure to prevent Ada from noticing his sigh of irritation, thinking of how the Nightray Dukedom has become indirect opponents with other noble families in society, easily being separated into two categories. The first being those who don't believe the Nightrays should be a part of the Four Great Dukedoms. The second being those who believed that it would be easy to overthrow the Nightray Dukedom's position of power. Most recently, the Virgil Household could be considered part of the second category, as they'd been snooping in the business of the Nightrays. Vincent is indifferent about the Virgil Household's nosiness, although they were getting dangerously close to his manipulative plans for the Nightrays, which could be troublesome in the end. Not long before, Vincent had been told of how the Virgil Household had started making their move, so Vincent took necessary precautions even though the Virgil Household is small and insignificant (which is why their actions had gone unnoticed for so long). Due to Vincent's internal review of the situation with the Virgils, Vincent missed out on what Ada had said to him. Interestingly, Ada took Vincent's confusion as understanding and asks Vincent if it would be all right if she chooses their destination. Vincent's confusion carries on as he tries to decipher what Ada's implying, and so Ada explains that she'd been talking to some of her friends at Lutwidge Academy and they'd arrived at a certain 'topic'. Ada adds how she usually follows Vincent around loyally, so she'd like to try something different for once, asking if that was okay. Vincent wonders why women have to take dates so seriously - having originally intended on walking through the park together and then parting ways shortly afterwards. Knowing that Ada wouldn't be distraught if he refused, Vincent still accepts; hoping that it will mean he can leave Ada alone for a while. Ada explains that they're going to be going to an art exhibition by Gregg, having remembered that Vincent said he'd liked Gregg once upon a time. However, Vincent has no idea what Ada's talking about - as he'd never heard of Gregg before. Then Vincent remembers another date of theirs, where he and Ada walked through Reveille and he became sidetracked by something else. Ada followed his gaze and asked if he liked 'that', to which Vincent just casually agreed. Apparently, Ada had taken this into account and planned their day around it, though rather than reveal his annoyance, Vincent just voices his glee over how Ada had remembered. All-in-all, Vincent regrets accepting Ada's request and decides that he'll just put an end to it and go home should something take a turn for the worse. After walking through Reveille for some time, Ada ecstatically points out a nearby building to Vincent - stunning Vincent as he reads the building's sign, "Home of the Avant-garde Artist, Gregg Gilmore: A Black Magic Banquet". Ada doesn't notice Vincent's disgust, instead explaining her surprise when she'd heard Vincent liked Gregg Gilmore; as Vincent had claimed to hate the occult genre - which Gregg always applied to his works. Ada also admits that her personal favorite work by Gregg is "The Summoning of the Demon King" and that she's excited to see it in person for the first time. The exhibition reminds Vincent of when Ada first showed him her true self - traumatizing him once again as he assumes that Ada is trying to plan something to deceive him. Ada questions Vincent's lack of response, though he immediately applies his facade and causes Ada to apologize for her over-excitement. Vincent thinks of how conversation with Ada would be easier if she were the kind of person who made plans to deceive people like he'd assumed in a brief instant. However, Vincent knows that Ada is actually open and honest - which is why he has such a hard time trying to deal with her. After examining Vincent's reaction, Ada sadly apologizes and assumes that Vincent hates her ideas. Vincent nervously wonders if he'd made another mistake - which would make all the time he'd spent manipulating Ada pointless. Vincent admits that even though he's not exactly like her, he can still appreciate Gregg Gilmore as an artist, thus calming Ada down. Despite hating Ada's incessant babbling and love for the occult, Vincent follows her into the museum to view Gregg Gilmore's exhibition, drudging through the museum as Ada fawns over Gregg's works: "A Corpse Embraced By Destruction and Death", "The Summoning of the Demon King", "The Daughter's Grimoire" and "The Dark Parade" - draining Vincent emotionally. To Be Concluded Characters *Gregg Gilmore ''-To Be Concluded-''}} Terms Gallery Caucus317.jpg Trivia *The alternate title for The Story of Relationship: An Ordinary Date is '-A Moment in the Sunlight-' *Much like the other stories in Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 3, The Story of Genuine Trust: Adoration appears to take place sometime before the Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc. Navigation Category:Caucus Race Content Category:Stubs Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Light Novel